


Mi razón para vivir

by MarisolPhantom



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisolPhantom/pseuds/MarisolPhantom
Summary: Tony ha estado enamorado de Clay desde hace años, pero jamás se lo ha confesado. Clay aún sigue superando la muerte de Hannah, pero no puede negar los sentimientos que tiene por Tony. Justin tiene mucho que hacer para adaptarse a su nueva vida siendo parte de la familia Jensen, mas no deja de pensar en Jessica. Primer fic de 13RW CLONY.





	Mi razón para vivir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, bueno este será mi primer fic de 13 reasons why, espero que lo disfruten. Se trata de un fic BL, yaoi, slash o como le quieran llamar. Es decir, habrá relaciones chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta esta temática, mejor no sigas leyendo.
> 
> La pareja principal será: ClayxTony, teniendo de parejas secundarias: ZachxAlex, JustinxJessica, y la que se me vaya ocurriendo a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> ALERTA DE SPOILER: los eventos de la segunda temporada serán usados para este fic, lo digo para quienes aún no la hayan visto y no quieran ser spoileados accidentalmente. IMPORTANTE, si bien usaré la segunda temporada, algunos detalles los he modificado para adaptarse a ese fic, además aún no abarcare la escena final del baile, será un poco antes de ello, para que no se vayan a confundir. Gracias por la atención y disfruten del fic.
> 
> Cursivas: pensamientos.
> 
> Cursivas, subrayado y negritas: recuerdos.

Las cosas han estado complicadas para toda la comunidad, desde que la Escuela Liberty fue demandada, por parte de los padres de Hannah Baker. Las opiniones públicas en torno al veredicto han sido variadas. Están desde los padres de familia que apoyaban a los Baker, usando como argumento el mal manejo de la situación por parte del Director y del personal, así como está la gente que, si bien entienden el malestar general, no ven a la escuela como los culpables principales ante tal tragedia. Lo cierto es, que el juicio al fin ha concluido, mucha gente salió respirando con alivio ante esto, pero también hay quienes han salido gravemente perjudicados.

Como por ejemplo; Justin Foley, quien fue detenido por haber sido cómplice de Bryce Walker en la violación de Jessica Davis, o eso es lo que dice la policía. Sin embargo, la madre de Clay; Lainie Jensen ha fungido como su abogada, buscando que la condena de Justin, si bien no desaparezca, al menos sea reducida. Mas, el panorama no fue favorable para el joven Foley, pues mientras que Bryce, verdadero responsable del crimen, solo fue sentenciado a tres meses de libertad condicional, a Justin lo castigaron con seis meses en la correccional. Una situación injusta, pero si a Bryce no se le va a dar el castigo que merece, alguien tiene que ser declarado culpable, quien mejor que un chico sin dinero, sin conexiones, adicto a la heroína y sin una familia que lo respalde.

Fue desde esa perspectiva que tanto a Lainie como a Matt Jensen, se les ocurrió una excelente solución, la cual es adoptar a Justin, de ese modo no volverían a encarcelarlo dado a que contaría con tutores legales y, más importante aún, le podrían ofrecer una familia, una que de verdad se preocupara por él y le dieran las herramientas necesarias para salir adelante. Pero antes que nada, había que discutir la alternativa con Clay.

\- Clay, ¿puedes bajar un momento, por favor? – gritó Lainie desde las escaleras

\- Voy en seguida

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Lainie? – preguntó Matt en voz baja a su esposa, sentado en el sofá esperando también por su hijo

\- Si, bueno yo si quiero seguir adelante con la adopción, ¿tú no?

\- Claro que sí, digo no fue de la mejor manera, pero me alegra que Justin haya entrado a nuestras vidas, me agrada el chico y quisiera ayudarlo, pero no quisiera que te arrepintieras

\- No, no lo haré. Lo único que me preocupa es la reacción de Clay

\- Si… - en ese momento se escuchó a Clay bajar las escaleras y llegas hasta la sala donde ambos adultos ya estaba sentados

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguna noticia del caso de Justin?

\- Justamente de eso queríamos hablar contigo, cariño

\- ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

\- Ven Clay, siéntate para que escuches lo que tu mamá y yo queremos decirte

\- Veras hijo, tú sabes que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que dejen en libertad a Justin ¿no es así?

\- Si, mamá. Claro que lo sé

\- Bien, pues a pesar de mi esfuerzo, y el de algunos colegas que me están echando la mano, no he tenido una respuesta favorable. Los tres sabemos que Justin fue condenado a seis meses en la correccional, y la única alternativa viable que encontramos fue presentar una solicitud de custodia de emergencia

\- ¿Qué ahmm… ¿y… y eso qué es?

\- Dado a que desconocemos el paradero de los padres biológicos de Justin, y siendo que él aún es menor de edad, no podemos esperar a que ellos lleguen a ayudarlo. Además, aun cumpliendo su sentencia completa, para cuando salga seguirá siendo menor de edad y, automáticamente, pasará su registro a Servicios Sociales, limitando así sus posibilidades de reformar su vida y concluir sus estudios en Liberty. Es por eso que, la idea es presentar la Custodia de Emergencia y, una vez que su proceso ante la corte finalice, tu padre y yo quisiéramos adoptarlo y ayudarlo tanto como podamos

\- Espera un segundo, ¿adoptarlo? ¿es en serio? ¡Es una locura!

\- No es una locura, hijo – expresó Matt – sabemos que no será una situación fácil, además de que tienes cierto problemas con Justin, pero, a pesar de todo eso, lo ayudaste y nosotros también queremos ayudarlo

\- Sí, pero lo traje para que atestiguara en el juicio de Hannah, no para que se quedara en la familia

\- Por la razón que haya sido, Clay – retomó la palabra Lainie – tanto tú como nosotros sabemos, que Justin no merece seguir encerrado pagando por el crimen mayor de otra persona. Es cierto, cometió muchos errores, pero eso creemos que es, básicamente, a la nula importancia que sus padres le dieron. Con apoyo, con una buena guía, estoy segura de que Justin hubiera sabido tomar mejores decisiones

\- Clay, como maestro de literatura, a lo largo de toda mi carrera he visto a muchos chicos perder el camino, por las drogas, por una familia disfuncional, por problemas de dinero. Y ahora que tengo el caso de Justin tan de cerca, quisiera poder ayudarlo, junto contigo y con tu madre

\- Nosotros creemos que esa es la mejor solución, pero claro, no queremos hacerte pensar que tu opinión no importa. Si estás de acuerdo con nosotros, mañana mismo presentaré los papeles, pero sino, entonces pensaré en otra solución

\- Está bien, ¿puedo pensar mi respuesta?

\- Claro que si hijo

\- Piensa muy bien esta noche y mañana volvemos a conversar, ¿te parece bien?

\- Si, mamá

Después de que terminaran de conversar, toda la familia Jensen pasó al comedor para cenar. Una vez en la mesa, ya no volvieron a sacar el tema de Justin, Hannah, Bryce o los juicios. Surgiendo así una plática monótona acerca de los trabajos de ambos padres, y los planes a futuro de Clay sobre su último año escolar en Liberty. Terminada ya la cena, el chico Jensen se encaminó a su habitación, en donde, estando recostado en su cama, se puso a pensar a conciencia sobre las posibles repercusiones sobre adoptar o no adoptar a Justin. Mas se estaba dando cuenta, de que no podía llegar a una buena decisión, así que decidió hablarle por teléfono a la única persona que podría ayudarlo a aclarar sus ideas.

_\- Hola_

\- Hola Tony, disculpa ¿tienes un minuto?

_\- Claro Clay, siempre ¿qué sucede?_

\- Veras, hoy estuve hablando con mis padres sobre la situación de Justin

_\- ¿Sucedió algo nuevo?_

\- No precisamente, es solo que mi padres tienen una idea de cómo ayudar a Justin, tanto en el problema de su sentencia como en lo que pasará después

_\- Bien, ¿y qué idea es esa?_

\- Adoptarlo

_\- ¡¿Qué?!_

\- Como lo oyes, mis padres quieren adoptar a Justin

_\- Mierda, ¿y tú qué piensas? ¿te molesta la idea o algo así?_

\- Si… No… bueno, no sé. Tú sabes que, cuando traje a Justin a mi casa, jamás fue con la intención de que se quedara para siempre, es más, hasta lo odiaba y todo el problema con Hannah, me hacía querer odiarlo más, pero…

_\- ¿Pero?_

\- Pero, con el tiempo y conociendo su historia, no lo sé… supongo que empecé a sentir lastima por él, y luego pasó lo de Bryce y…

_\- ¿Lo de Bryce? ¿Sucedió algo con ese imbécil?_

\- Ahhmnn… no… no pasó nada – balbuceó Clay mientras se maldecía mentalmente por su descuido, no quería que Tony se enterará que había ido a casa de Bryce dispuesto a matarlo

_\- Clay, no me mientas por favor, ¿qué pasó? – por su tono, era claro que Tony se estaba preocupando_

\- N-no, yo… podemos dejar ese tema, estamos discutiendo sobre la adopción – dijo con un tono atropellado y un tanto alterado, tratando así que Tony olvide el tema

_\- Bien… pero después tenemos que hablar sobre eso, hay muchas cosas que me has estado ocultando, no creas que no me he dado cuenta_

" _Tal vez no sería así, sino me hubieras mantenido lejos de ti por tantos meses."_ Pensó Clay con amargura recordando que, tras el suceso de las grabaciones, Tony se alejó de él y de su amistad.

\- Sí, claro, pero dime ¿tú qué opinas de la adopción?

_\- No importa lo que yo opine, sino lo que TÚ opines_

\- El regreso de Yoda Inútil…

_\- ¿Volverás a burlarte de mí tamaño?_

\- Je, no sé Tony, por un lado creo que es una mala idea, pero por otro lado, tal vez sea el modo en que Justin pueda recuperar su vida

_\- Puedo entender que no quieras a Foley en tu casa o con tu familia, pero tú no eres una persona cruel Clay, al final, de poder hacerlo, ayudarás a Justin o a quien lo necesite_

\- Mnmmmn… supongo que va a ser raro tenerlo como hermano

_\- Jaja, me imagino que sí, siempre has sido hijo único y sería un enorme cambio para ti_

\- Es verdad, en fin, gracias Tony, me ayudaste a tomar mi decisión

_\- ¿A pesar de ser un Yoda inútil?_

\- A pesar de ser un Yoda inútil, adiós Tony

_\- Descansa Clay_

Tras colgar el teléfono, al fin Clay pudo descansar, aún no estaba muy seguro de su decisión, pero al menos se estaba convenciendo, de que era la correcta.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Tony se sumergió en sus pensamientos que le llegaron con la llamada de Clay. Le quedaba claro que, a su amigo, le era difícil el sopesar la idea de tener a Justin como un posible hermano adoptivo, pero, tal y como le había dicho, sabía que Clay es una buena persona y, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar o sentir contra Justin Foley, terminará ayudándolo en todo lo que pueda, ahora sabiendo que Justin no es más que un chico perdido, solo, confundido y asustado.

Tal vez esa sea una de las cualidades por las que Tony siente amor por Clay Jensen, porque él es un chico bueno, bondadoso y generoso, con un alto sentido de justicia y de empatía para con los demás. Tony aún recuerda la primera vez que vio a Clay, eso fue cuando ambos tenían trece años de edad. La familia Padilla acababa de mudarse, ninguno sabía que era lo que iban a encontrar en su nuevo hogar, pero a pesar de todo, el joven Tony, junto con sus hermanos mayores, estaba dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar ni amedrentar por nadie. Estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara a cualquiera que le intentara hacer daño a él o a cualquiera de su familia, pero todo eso cambió el día que conoció a Clay.

Era su primer día en la escuela nueva, durante sus primeras clases no hizo contacto con nadie, pero no era algo que le preocupara. Cuando fue la hora de descanso, se dirigió hacia las jardineras, buscando tener un momento de relajación y ahí fue cuando todo cambio. Sentado en una mesa redonda del jardín estaba un chico blanco, delgado y comiendo solo, a primera vista no tenía nada de especial o extraordinario que le hiciera diferente a los demás, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón Tony tuvo el impulso de acercarse.

_**Flash Back** _

\- Hola – saludó Tony provocando un pequeño sobresalto en aquel chico que no lo escuchó ni vio venir

\- H-hola – respondió mirando directamente a Tony, fue ahí cuando el joven Padilla se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules más bonitos y brillantes que haya visto

\- Me llamo Tony, Tony Padilla

\- Clay Jensen

\- ¿Te importa si como contigo, Clay?

\- No, adelante – contestó Clay con una enorme sonrisa que dejo aún más deslumbrado a Tony

_**Fin Flash Back** _

Así comenzó todo, fue a partir de ese día que Tony y Clay se volvieron mejores amigos. Siempre estaban juntos, gracias a su amistad, Clay ayudaba a Tony con sus estudios, poco a poco, Tony se volvió un buen estudiante, nunca al nivel de Clay quien, muchas veces, ganaba premios al mejor estudiante, pero era claro que él era una buena influencia para Tony, cosa que hacía felices a sus padres, incluso algunas veces, Clay fue invitado a la casa Padilla para ir a cenar y, de paso, ayudaba a Tony o a Marie (la hermana menor de Tony) con sus tareas y proyectos escolares.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, los sentimientos que Clay inspiraba en Tony iban creciendo, pero Tony aún estaba confundido con respecto a su sexualidad. Ya teniendo quince años y, de acuerdo a las palabras de su padre y hermanos, Tony debería sentirse atraído por las chicas, pero no era así, de lo único que estaba seguro, era de que quería estar con Clay todo el tiempo, ser parte de su vida y de su futuro. Para cuando Tony acepto ser gay, ante sí mismo y su familia, también acepto el estar enamorado de su mejor amigo. Por esa época, empezaron a correr rumores de que Clay era homosexual, Tony no estaba seguro de quien o porqué inició el rumor pero, secretamente, guardaba las esperanzas de que fuera verdad, pues así tendría una oportunidad, pero Clay jamás le mostró tener interés en él o en cualquier otro chico.

Y entonces, apareció Hannah en escena. Al principio, ella solo era una chica como cualquier otra, enamorada de uno de los jugadores de basquetbol como muchas otras, fue entonces que empezó a correr el rumor de que la chica Baker era una zorra gracias a una fotografía que Justin tomó en el parque, y que Bryce no tuvo ninguna consideración al difundir por todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

Tony no puede recordar cuando empezó a entablar conversación con ella, tal vez fue durante una clase juntos o en algún encuentro por el pasillo, pero se terminaron volviendo amigos, aún así jamás le tuvo suficiente confianza a Hannah como para contarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Clay, cosa que ahora agradecía, pues todo se hubiera complicado.

Otra cosa que Tony no recuerda, es cuando todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta de que él era gay (todo el mundo excepto Clay claro está), pero lo que si puede recordar, es como algunos estudiantes, sobre todo deportistas, intentaron molestarlo y ponerle sobrenombres estúpidos como maricón, nena y puto. Incluso intentaron agarrarlo desprevenido entre dos o tres chicos intentando agredirlo, pero siempre, de una u otra forma, salía del problema, no totalmente ileso, pero si demostrando que sabía usar los puños. Historias como esas, junto con el verlo con su gran cantidad de tatuajes y su actitud seria y solitaria le crearon a Tony la fama de un chico peligroso, y no cualquiera se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

Pero eso no era algo que a Tony le hiciera feliz, no era su intención el tener una imagen de matón, pero tampoco dejaría que nadie le menospreciara solo por ser honesto con ser gay. En una de tantas conversaciones que sostuvo con su hermana respecto al tema, Marie le recomendó que se buscara novio, así tal vez mejoraría el modo en como lo ven los demás y, de paso, podría al fin olvidarse de Clay. Porque, aún con todo lo que sucedía en aquel tiempo, Tony no dejaba de pensar en Clay todos los días, pero si antes tuvo dudas de que Clay llegara a corresponderle, ahora estaba seguro de que eso jamás pasaría, pues no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas encandiladas de Clay hacia Hannah. Fue doloroso darse cuenta de ello, prácticamente Tony sintió como se rompía su corazón. No estaba seguro de si entre Hannah y Clay podría pasar algo, pero tampoco sería un obstáculo entre ellos.

Fue entonces cuando decidió voltear hacia otros lados, un lado llamado Ryan Shaver. Es curioso ahora pensar, que fue Hannah quien le dio el empujón para invitar a Ryan a salir. Lamentablemente eso no resultó, las malas experiencias que le dejaron a Tony el ser insultado y agredido por ser gay le dejaron secuelas que se terminaron convirtiendo en problemas de manejo de la irá, lo que dio como resultado el suceso en que Tony casi mata a un hombre a golpes el plena vía pública. Si no hubiera sido por Hannah, quien lo salvo al querer huir de la policía, al fin su historial lo hubiera hundido en la correccional. Nadie supo jamás de eso, excepto Tony, Hannah y Ryan, ni siquiera quiso contárselo a Clay, por temor a que Clay llegara a tenerle miedo y quisiera alejarse de él.

Pero, al final había sido Tony quien decidió alejarse de Clay por, prácticamente, seis meses después de la muerte de Hannah. El suceso de las cintas fue traumático para todos. Para Tony era aplastante la sensación de haberle fallado a Hannah en vida, así que estaba determinado a no fallarle después de muerta, fue por eso que se aseguró de seguir a cada uno de los destinatarios de las cintas para asegurarse de que las escuchan y de que las pasan a la siguiente persona en la lista. Con todos fue igual, con Justin, Jessica, Alex, Tyler, incluso con Ryan, a todos los vigilaba a distancia y sin decir nada. No es como si ninguno de los chicos se hubiera dado cuenta de su vigilia, pero nunca interactuó con ellos. O eso fue hasta que las cintas llegaron a manos de Clay.

Tony hubiera querido tratarlo como a los demás, pero fue imposible, era doloroso e insoportable ver a Clay devastado por la muerte de Hannah, y el que se tardara días en escuchar las cintas no ayudaba. Por eso siempre estuvo sobre él, viendo por él y asegurándose de que no cometiera alguna tontería. El día que lo llevó al barranco fue muy especial para él, no solo porque le mostró un lugar muy personal a Clay, sino porque también al fin, después de tanto tiempo, le pudo decir de forma clara que él es gay.

Le daban ganas de reírse cada vez que lo recordaba, Clay podía llegar a ser tan inocente y despistado cuando quería. Para Tony fue impactante que Clay pensará que él, Tony Padilla, estuviera enamorado de Hannah.

" _ **¿Si sabes que soy gay, verdad?"**_

" _ **¡¿Qué?!"**_

Luego de eso salió a relucir su relación con Brad, otro intento fallido por intentar olvidar los sentimientos que Tony tiene por Clay. La verdad, es que hubiera querido que su relación con él funcionara, era listo, divertido, atractivo y, en cierta forma, ayudó mucho a Tony a sentirse más cómodo con su sexualidad en público, pero, al final, su preocupación por Clay fue mayor que el tiempo que le dedicaba a Brad, en algún punto dejo de llamarle, mandarle mensajes, incluso olvidaba asistir a citas con él. Pareciera que todo dejaba de importarle cuando estaba de por medio Clay.

" _Clay, Clay, Clay… ¿por qué siempre se trataba de Clay?"_

Incluso a varios meses de la muerte de Hannah, y el haber mantenido cierta distancia con Clay no ayudaron. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, una de las razones por las que decidió alejarse de Clay, fue porque se había enterado de que el chico Jensen había empezado una relación con Skye.

" _Skye, ¿en serio? De todas las chicas que conocía, justamente tenía que ser Skye"_

Y no es que Tony tuviera algo en contra de ella, al contrario, le agradaba y disfrutaba conversar con ella cuando tomaba café en Monet´s, pero, también estaba consciente de que Skye tenía problemas, problemas que solo provocarían tener una relación con Clay, o con cualquiera, complicada y condenada a fracasar, lo que por cierto, si pasó al final. Pero eso no es algo que Tony quisiera analizar justo en ese momento.

Ahora tenía aspectos más importantes de los cuales preocuparse, por ejemplo, la relación que intenta mantener con Caleb. Tony quisiera pensar que con Caleb todo saldrá bien, y que incluso lo ayudará a superar a Clay, pero tiene tantas dudas al respecto. Por un lado, le gustaría dejar de querer a Clay, de ese modo dejaría de sufrir por él, dejaría de pensar en él y podría empezar de nuevo con alguien más que si está dispuesto a corresponderle, pero…

" _Pero… a final, Clay es el chico que siempre he querido y que siempre querré"._

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto, doy por concluido el primer capítulo. La verdad es que no estoy tan segura de cuantas personas lo leerán o a cuantas les gustará, pero espero que, si llegaste hasta aquí, lo hayas disfrutado y me des ánimo para continuar. :D


End file.
